


Карл Джейкоби - "Аквариум"

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [12]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Carl Jacobi, Gen, The Aquarium, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Когда мисс Родс, преуспевающая лондонская художница, задумала переезд в более просторное жилище, она и подумать не могла, чем обернется оставшееся от таинственно исчезнувшего предыдущего хозяина наследство...





	Карл Джейкоби - "Аквариум"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2013 за команду Лавкрафта. Перевод рассказа Карла Джейкоби "The Aquarium" из сборника под редакцией Фрица Лейбера. Бета - Совушка*, большое ей спасибо.
> 
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> Translation of "The Aquarium" by Carl Jacobi.  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

До того как бросить квартиру и снять дом, мисс Эмили Родс провела в Лондоне чуть больше года. Её старое жильё было довольно удобным, но, как выразилась сама мисс Родс, ей надоело держать картины и мольберт рядом с чайными чашками. Именно поэтому она взялась за объявления в «Таймс».

В апреле она нашла то, что искала. Объявление гласило:

_«СДАЁТСЯ: на Хейни-лейн. Рядом со станцией Найтсбридж. 2 этажа, 12 комнат, включая орнжр. и ак. Полностью обставлен. Лонгвей и Лонгвей, агенты»._

Она прочла объявление ещё раз. Оранжерею можно было превратить в студию, это казалось отличной идеей, но что означало слово «ак.»? Эти две буквы ничего ей не говорили. 

Мисс Родс было тридцать два. Высокая угловатая женщина с чёрными волосами и тёмно-серыми глазами, она была не замужем по одной простой причине — живопись отнимала у неё слишком много времени. 

На следующий день она позвонила в контору агентов и изъявила желание встретиться с Талботом Лонгвеем, старшим партнёром фирмы: тощим бледного вида субъектом с совершенно лысой макушкой.

— Ах да, — сказал мистер Лонгвей, — дом на Хейни-лейн. Очень милый особняк. И даже с мебелью, знаете ли! Хотите посмотреть?

— Сначала,— ответила мисс Родс, — не объясните ли вы мне, что означает «ак.»?

Агент откашлялся:

— Боюсь, этой шуткой мы в той или иной степени обязаны моему сыну, который является младшим партнёром фирмы.

— Но что это значит?

Талбот Лонгвей неловко поёрзал.

— Фактически, «ак.» относится к аквариуму, который бывший владелец установил в библиотеке и который с тех пор так и не убрали. Заботы он совсем не потребует, — поспешно добавил он. — В сущности, довольно эффектная, хотя, признаюсь, чрезмерно большая штука.

Мисс Родс это было не интересно. Она сказала агенту, что хотела бы посмотреть особняк, после чего мистер Лонгвей вызвал кэб и они вдвоём отправились на Хейни-лейн. Мисс Родс придирчиво осмотрела дом. Она обнаружила несколько незначительных дефектов: подозрительный подтёк на крыше над потолком спальни, непрочную перекладину на балюстраде, липкий балансир на одном из подъёмных окон мансарды — все их агент согласился устранить. Немного поторговавшись, она подписала контракт.

На следующий день мисс Родс устроила перевозку картин, холстов и личных вещей в свой новый дом, а затем отправила письмо Эдит Хэлбин, старой подруге из Бристоля. Она писала, что приобрела дом, который слишком велик для одного человека, так что теперь ничто не мешает Эдит осуществить давно планируемый переезд в Лондон.

Эдит Хэлбин, костлявая, преждевременно поседевшая женщина, прибыла двенадцатого апреля в компании двух чемоданов, трёх дорожных сундуков, сиамской кошки по кличке Кучинг и четырёх её котят. 

Мисс Родс тепло её поприветствовала и приступила к демонстрации дома. 

— Конечно, здесь намного больше места, чем нам нужно, — весело сказала она, — но я люблю простор и… В чём дело?

Едва переступив порог библиотеки, Эдит остановилась и уставилась в центр комнаты.

— Что это? — спросила она.

Мисс Родс чуть нахмурилась и вышла вперёд подобно служащему музея, которого попросили рассказать о неприятной картине. Аквариум стоял на невысокой платформе и был почти десять футов в длину и три в ширину. С первого взгляда он напоминал древний саркофаг с резными каменными углами и восемью ножками, походившими на огромные когти. Центральное место в этой конструкции занимал стеклянный резервуар, на три четверти наполненный мутной водой, в которую теперь настороженно всматривалась Эдит Хэлбин. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что там живут рыбки? — спросила она.

— Нет, не рыбки, — покачала головой мисс Родс. — Человек, который установил этот аквариум, был конхиологом. Он хотел как можно точнее воссоздать естественные условия, в которых обитали обнаруженные им виды.

— Кто такой конхиолог?

— Собиратель раковин. Знаешь, это целая наука. Я хотела залить в аквариум свежей воды, но, похоже, клапан заклинило.

Эдит подошла ближе: в нос ударил сильный запах гниения и стоячей воды от аквариума. Она потянулась рукой к крышке.

— Там тоже заело, — произнесла мисс Родс. — Надо вызвать кого-нибудь, чтобы починили эту штуку.

Однако в большинстве отношений дом был именно таким, каким хотелось мисс Родс. Оранжерея, выступающая с задней стороны здания, обеспечивала подходящий для работы свет и уединение, а спальни были просторными и вместительными.

Единственной неприятностью оказалась библиотека. Мебель там была массивной и громоздкой, а атмосфера в комнате царила мрачная и угнетающая. Тяжёлая дубовая дверь всё время открывалась со скрипом, независимо от того, сколько масла наливали на петли, а щеколда имела привычку запираться сама по себе.

Спустя неделю после переезда женщин в их общее жилище, к ним явился первый гость. Открыв дверь, они оказались лицом к лицу со средних лет мужчиной: у него были жёсткие усы, седые виски и светлые глаза под большими очками в роговой оправе. 

— Думаю, это ваше, — без обиняков начал он, протянув женщинам мокрую и испачканную в грязи кошку.

— Кучинг! Где ты была? — воскликнула Эдит.

— Забралась на мою крышу и никак не могла слезть, — пояснил мужчина. — Я ваш сосед — Люциус Бейтс.

Пока Эдит приводила кошку в порядок, мисс Родс поблагодарила гостя и пригласила его на чай. Она провела его в библиотеку, которая казалась самой «мужской» комнатой в доме.

— Вижу, аквариум всё ещё тут, — немного погодя сказал Бейтс. — На вашем месте я бы избавился от этой штуки.

Мисс Родс начала разливать чай.

— Он занимает слишком много места и выглядит, мягко говоря, уродливо, — продолжил он. — И лично мне совершенно всё равно, что в нём.

— Вы имеете в виду раковины?

Бейтс кивнул.

— Их собирал Горацио Лир, бывший владелец дома. Он умер год назад.

Эдит, закончив вытирать кошку полотенцем, посмотрела на гостя:

— Тот самый Лир, который проводил глубоководные исследования?

— Да, в водолазном колоколе. Изучал Сенарбинскую впадину у берегов Гаити. Он был конхиологом и поднял со дна кое-какие редкие раковины.

— Кажется, я начинаю припоминать какие-то дрязги вокруг этого имени… — произнесла Эдит.

— Наверняка это было связано с его братом, Эдмундом, — кивнул Люциус. — Они много лет были в плохих отношениях. Когда Эдмунд публично обвинил Горацио в подделке результатов исследований в колоколе, это стало последней каплей. Однако как-то они всё же ладили, потому что оба жили в этом доме — до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день Эдмунд не исчез.

— И куда же он делся?

— Если честно, не знаю. И Горацио не знал, хотя говорил, что брат интересовался Гаити…

— Здесь вся коллекция Горацио? — спросила Эдит, указывая на аквариум.

Бейтс покачал головой.

— Нет, перед смертью он отчего-то почти всю её уничтожил. С ним, знаете ли, случился сердечный приступ, когда он подгонял крышку аквариума.

На следующий день упорные, даром что не слишком умелые попытки мисс Родс справиться с заевшими механизмами увенчались успехом. Она выпустила из резервуара воду: на дне опустевшего аквариума лежали раковины, частично зарытые в толстый слой сероватого песка. 

Снова наполнив аквариум, она обратила внимание на стоявший в библиотеке стол и открыла один из его ящиков: в нём обнаружилось несколько папок со штампом «Горацио Лир». В одной из них оказалась схема, помеченная как «Карибский бассейн, подраздел: Сенарбинская впадина». Были там и другие схемы, многие — с рисунками морских раковин, сделанными тушью. 

Просматривая бумаги, мисс Родс загорелась желанием узнать чуть больше о предмете исследований Лира. Из маленькой ниши в противоположной стене библиотеки за ней раскосыми глазами наблюдала лежавшая на подушке в окружении котят Кучинг. Возможно, нишу сделали для переплетения книг, картотеки или ещё чего-то подобного, однако Эдит решила сделать её местом для своей любимицы.

Внимательно сравнивая небольшие раковины в резервуаре с иллюстрациями на схеме, мисс Родс распознала около десятка видов, включая редкий голубой конус Стимпсона, глубоководную solariella obscura, белый королевский колус и «карибскую чашу».

Затем она принялась за листы с машинописным текстом, обнаруженные в другой папке. Рукопись казалась мешаниной из научных наблюдений за глубоководной живностью и автобиографических заметок. По мере чтения Эмили медленно овладевало чувство отчуждения и тревоги. Сначала ей показалось, что Лир был очень эрудированным, полностью поглощённым своей работой человеком, однако после находки едких высказываний, связанных с его братом Эдмундом, восхищение сменилось неприязнью.

Той ночью в голове мисс Родс теснились неприятные мысли. Что же это был за человек, столь одержимый злостью к своей семье, что нарушил профессиональную этику и излил душу в собственных научных заметках? При том, что причиной этой ненависти был всего лишь отказ Эдмунда признать теорию Горацио о глубоководной жизни. В чём именно заключалась эта теория, было неясно. 

Мисс Родс долго ворочалась в постели и наконец задремала. Но около двух часов ночи её что-то разбудило. За окном слышались ночные шорохи, а с первого этажа доносилось мяуканье. Эмили надела халат, сунула ноги в шлёпанцы и спустилась вниз. У двери библиотеки она щёлкнула выключателем и вошла в комнату. 

Прямо перед ней стояла Кучинг: спина выгнута, шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом, голова поднята вверх. Эмили смотрела, как кошка начала двигаться вперёд — будто в замедленной съёмке.

— Кучинг! — тихонько позвала мисс Родс.

Кошка остановилась, зашипела, потом неуверенно повернулась и направилась к подушке в нише. Мисс Родс пошла следом: на месте были только три котёнка, четвёртый пропал.

В разгар поисков в комнату вошла Эдит.

— Кажется, я что-то слышала, — произнесла она. — Что случилось?

— Один из котят пропал, — ответила мисс Родс. — Он должен быть где-то здесь.

Они обыскали комнату сверху донизу, но животное так и не нашли. Потом Эдит указала на небольшое открытое окно над книжными полками:

— Наверное, через него кто-то забрался и утащил котёнка. Бедняжка Кучинг! — В её голосе сквозили испуг и потрясение.

Мисс Родс проследила направление её взгляда и сжала губы. Отчего-то она не сказала подруге, что из-за высоты окна залезть в него практически невозможно; не показала она и то, что увидела под столом, когда шла через комнату — отвратительный комок окровавленного меха, почти незаметный на тёмном полу. 

На следующий день женщины затеяли предприятие, которое, как они надеялись, смогло бы развеять уныние — Эмили решила нарисовать портрет Эдит Хэлбин. Искренне беспокоясь за подругу, мисс Родс рассудила, что позирование хотя бы отвлечёт её от коллекции книг Горацио Лира, к которой та проявила странный и нездоровый интерес.

Хотя мисс Родс всё, связанное с коллекцией, казалось нездоровым — от древних полусгнивших обложек до квазидостоверного полумистического содержимого, круто замешанного на фольклоре и суевериях. Была там, к примеру, копия Hydrophinnae Гэнтли с такими мерзкими и жуткими иллюстрациями, каких ей никогда не доводилось видеть; первое издание «Обитателей глубин» Гастона Ле Фе, который, как прозрачно сообщалось в предисловии, умер в сумасшедшем доме; и нелегальный список Unter Zee Kulten Германа, хотя, кажется, все копии этой книги были уничтожены ещё в семнадцатом веке.

То, как собрание влияло на Эдит Хэлбин, беспокоило мисс Родс. Она сама провела за старыми томами около часа, но затем бросила их, преисполнившись отвращения и изрядно расшатав себе нервы.

Может быть, работа над портретом всё изменит…

Вопреки своему здравому смыслу, мисс Родс уступила просьбе Эдит и согласилась нарисовать её на фоне аквариума. Даром что ей хотелось передать образ резервуара с раковинами таким, как он есть — из-за какой-то игры цвета или лишнего мазка на картине он смотрелся не меньшим её героем, чем фигура на переднем плане. Да и вода выглядела ненатурально: на ней лежала густая тень, рассеять которую не удавалось никакими силами. 

Через две недели портрет был готов. Желая немного развеяться, мисс Родс вышла прогуляться на задний двор, не обращая внимания на моросивший с пасмурного неба дождь. Тут же её внимание привлёк мужчина, стоявший на стремянке во дворе соседнего дома: это был Люциус Бейтс. Она подошла и пожелала ему доброго утра.

— Скорее сырое и мрачное, — ответил он, положив пилу на ветку — Люциус подрез _ **а**_ л платан. — Один непогожий день за другим.

Обычная, ни к чему не обязывающая беседа.

— Вижу, вы так и не избавились от этого каменного монстра, — произнёс Люциус.

— Монстра? А, вы об аквариуме! Но с чего бы?..

Бейтс поправил свои огромные очки.

— У вас отличная библиотека. Этот громадный резервуар там совершенно не к месту. Я часто удивлялся, зачем вообще Горацио его там поставил.

— Может, просто поближе к рабочему месту?

— Чепуха! Думаю, обычный сухой стол для его раковин подошёл бы ничуть не хуже. Горацио, правда, был малость тронутый...

Мисс Родс собралась было рассказать о странных записках и книгах Лира, но передумала. Вместо этого она спросила:

— В смысле — тронутый?

— Ну, — усмехнулся Люциус, — начать с его любимой теории насчёт форм подводной жизни. Была у него дикая идея, что где-то в неизведанных океанских глубинах существует высокоразвитый вид моллюсков, способных имитировать определённые признаки съеденных ими животных. 

Такова была первоначальная теория. В последние годы он окутал её флёром демонологии и тем, что можно назвать современной адаптацией доисторических суеверий и преданий. Он считал, что эти подводные сверхсоздания — воплощение Древних Богов, которые господствовали в допотопных глубинах и чей образ донесли до нас мрачные мифы и легенды примитивного прошлого; эти боги по воле великого Ктулху на долгие и долгие эоны погрузились в спячку в затонувшем городе Фланн в ожидании, когда смогут восстать снова, чтобы кормиться и править. Более того, Горацио верил, что в этом переселении душ Древних Богов скрыта невероятная сила, и если он сможет помочь им в их участи, ему достанется часть этой силы. Да уж, Горацио по уши увяз в этой мистической ахинее. Я даже слышал, как он обещал Эдмунду всяческие проклятия, если брат не прекратит высмеивать его убеждения.

— Интересно, — произнесла мисс Родс. — А сколько лет было Горацио?

— В его возрасте уже пора бы разбираться в жизни... Где-то около пятидесяти, я бы сказал.

К большому разочаровании мисс Родс, портрет не произвёл на Эдит Хэлбин никакого эффекта. Женщина продолжала пропадать в библиотеке, утонув в собранной конхиологом литературе по глубоководным обитателям. И чем мрачнее и фантастичнее были книги и рукописи, тем сильнее она в них погружалась. Ежедневную работу по дому Эдит делала механически, разум же её явно пребывал где-то далеко. 

И даже тогда мисс Родс отказалась бить тревогу. Эдит всегда была впечатлительной и художница рассудила, что как только увлечение пройдёт, её подруга снова придёт в норму. 

И примерно в это же время появился  _звук_. Всё началось с приглушённого шёпота — Эмили слышала его на самой грани восприятия, он был таким тихим, что поначалу она приняла его за стук крови: порой у неё немного повышалось давление. День за днём  _звук_  то появлялся, то исчезал, становился то громче, то тише; временами он пропадал вовсе и она с облегчением думала, что наконец от него избавилась. Потом он возвращался, делаясь даже громче и настойчивей, чем раньше. Когда мисс Родс спросила подругу, не слышала ли она чего-нибудь странного в доме, Эдит посмотрела на неё с недоумением.

В конце концов Эмили выбралась на консультацию к терапевту с Харли-стрит. 

— Не вижу никаких патологий, — сказал ей врач, проведя стандартное обследование. — Слуховые проходы в полном порядке. Значит, шёпот, вы говорите?..

— Да, — кивнула мисс Родс. — Такой тихий, пульсирующий, вроде как… как бывает, если приложить к уху большую раковину.

Врач поглядел на неё с недоумением, потом пустился в путаные рассуждения насчёт психосоматических симптомов и под конец выписал мягкое снотворное. 

Прошёл апрель, наступил май, звук никуда не исчез, а компаньонка мисс Родс становилась всё беспокойнее. Она сделалась небрежна в одежде, начала заговариваться, но что ещё хуже — стала страдать лунатизмом. Три ночи кряду мисс Родс, которая всегда спала крайне чутко, будил звук шагов по голому полу в коридоре. В последнюю ночь она подкралась к двери и увидела Эдит, которая медленно и торжественно, как автомат, шла по коридору, а потом спустилась на первый этаж, на секунду застыла в сумраке перед дверью библиотеки и вошла внутрь.

Мисс Родс была в замешательстве: где-то она читала, что если лунатика разбудить посреди сна, то с ним может случиться шок. И тем не менее она не могла допустить, чтобы в таком состоянии подруга ходила куда попало. Эмили сбежала вниз по лестнице.

В библиотеке было абсолютно темно, однако когда мисс Родс зажгла свет, то на миг окаменела от того, что увидела: на стуле посреди комнаты сидела Эдит, прямая как палка, и неотрывно смотрела на аквариум. Её руки безвольно свисали по бокам, голову она немного по-птичьи наклонила вперёд. 

Было что-то жуткое в её напряжённой позе, в этой слепой сосредоточенности. Мисс Родс прикоснулась к её плечу.

— Ты, кажется, задремала. Говорила я тебе не читать так много… Пойдём спать, — осторожно произнесла Эмили.

Забавно, но этот случай с лунатизмом положил конец череде событий, которые так беспокоили мисс Родс. Как по волшебству, Эдит избавилась от настроения, в котором пребывала с момента переезда. И, опять же, как по волшебству, затих, а потом и вовсе пропал тот самый шепчущий  _звук_. И даже погода изменилась — на смену пасмурным дням пришли яркие и солнечные. 

Но всё же, где-то в глубине души мисс Родс была уверена, что это только затишье перед бурей.

В ночь на девятнадцатое мая она работала в студии-оранжерее над новой картиной. Эдит около часа тихо наблюдала, как подруга орудует кистью, потом встала.

— Мне нужно написать пару писем, — сказала она.

Мисс Родс, с головой уйдя в живопись, только кивнула в ответ. Тихонько тикали напольные часы, которые стояли у дальней стены. Было душно. Снаружи шёл лёгкий дождь, сквозь открытое окно доносился запах влажной земли.

Картина, натюрморт, продвигалась хорошо, намного лучше, чем портрет Эдит и мисс Родс работала с большим увлечением. И только через полчаса она осознала, что в доме стоит тишина. Тишина вползла в оранжерею как живое существо, в этом безмолвии слабый шорох, который издавала кисть, звучал неестественно громко. Нахмурившись, Эмили подошла к двери и прислушалась. В доме не было ни звука: ни скрипа стула, ни шелеста бумаги — ничего. По её спине поползли мурашки.

— Эдит! — нерешительно позвала она. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Голос эхом раскатился по коридору, однако ответа так и не последовало. 

Мисс Родс отложила кисть и палитру и направилась в библиотеку. Дойдя до двери, она остановилась: заперто — потом постучала:

— Эдит! — закричала она. — Впусти меня!

И снова ответом ей была лишь звенящая тишина. Эмили снова постучала.

— Эдит! Почему ты не отвечаешь?

Её беспокойство переросло в тревогу. Она повернулась и побежала в кухню, где на крючке висел ключ от всех дверей дома. Через секунду она отперла дверь библиотеки и вошла внутрь. 

Поначалу мисс Родс показалось, что комната пуста. Она опустила глаза и отважилась сделать несколько шагов. Какое-то время она так и простояла, глядя на пол. Из уголка её рта потянулась ниточка слюны.

Потом, очень тихо, она повернулась и вышла из комнаты.

Эмили вышла из дома и двинулась вниз по улице, дождь усилился, обволок её фигуру пеленой. Она миновала Хейни-лейн, ступила на Бромптон-роуд и направилась на юго-восток, к Дамбе. Она прошла Бэйзил-стрит, затем — Уолтон, наугад прокладывая путь среди уличного движения, безразличная к окружающим, не зная, куда и откуда она идёт. Она достигла Понт-стрит и пока шла дальше, то снова и снова в её голове прокручивалась то, что она увидела в библиотеке — картина, которая будет вечно жить в памяти — бездыханное тело Эдит Хэлбин, лежащее на полу… тело, которое мисс Родс едва узнала, потому что голова и лицо были частично обглоданы! И вода в аквариуме теперь была не мутной, молочно-серой, а тошнотворно-розовой. Но самым страшным были отметины на полу: всё ещё влажный красный извилистый след вёл от аквариума к телу Эдит и обратно — отметины, которые могло оставить нечто ползающее, пропитанное и сочащееся кровью.

Мисс Родс вышла на Кэдоган-сквер и там наконец остановилась, запрокинула голову и закричала.

  


 


End file.
